


Bite ME

by lesbianslimedog



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Biting, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Sharp, Teeth, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Virginity, Xeno, Xenophilia, fangs, haha Korvo’s a virgin, there’s a lot of teeth in this, this fics a lot wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianslimedog/pseuds/lesbianslimedog
Summary: Terry is bad at dental hygiene and Korvo is into it.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Bite ME

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS COMPLETELY SELF INDULGENT I’M SORRY. Please blame the Solar Opposites discord they encourage me too much.

“Uh, Korvooo. Can I see you for a minute?”

Korvo sighed at his work bench. _What did he need now…_  
He put down his tools, and turned to follow the sound. He found Terry pacing in the living room. 

“What is it Terry? I was in the middle of something” Korvo said sternly. 

“It’s just… well LOOK!” Terry opened mouth wide at Korvo.

Korvo squinted taking in the sight. Instead of Terry’s usual flat round teeth stood sharp pointed canines. Each tooth was acute and jagged, shining in the light.

“You haven’t been filing your teeth??” Korvo shouted “Even the replicants file their teeth on a regular basis, how are you dumber than a child?”

“I guess, I haven't seen a point since coming to Earth…” Terry pleaded.

“Guess what! This is what happens!” Korvo threw his hands in the air.

“But what do I doooo?” Terry whined, giving Korvo a pained look.

Korvo sighed “Well if you start filing today, you might get them back to normal by next week”

“Next week?! Can’t you just sci-fi them back to normal??” 

“No! It doesn’t work like that Terry, even if I could I wouldn’t. I can’t just bail you out whenever you decide to be an irresponsible dumbass! Which is ALWAYS.” Korvo barked.

“But their sooo sharrrp, my mouth is going to get cut the fuck upppp.” Terry kept up his whine.

“Don’t be a baby, they're not that sharp!” Korvo stepped toward Terry. He grabbed Terry’s face and squeezed his jaw until his mouth opened revealing Terry’s edged teeth. Korvo prodded his finger into Terry’s mouth, sliding it across Terry’s pointed cuspid. The fang pierced Korvo’s digit, drawing blood.

_Ow_ Korvo quickly pulled his hand back. _That’s interesting…_ Korvo’s mind wandered. 

“See! You totally just cut yourself! Also what the fuck! Don’t just stick your fingers in my mouth! Ew, I can taste your blood…” Terry stuck out his tongue in disgust.

“Well, whatever. Go start filing!” Korvo held his hand examining the small wound. 

“This is so STUPID!” Terry said stomping up the stairs “We’re PLANTS. Plants don’t even have teeth!”

“Venus flytraps” Korvo called out to him.

“Oh FUCK OFF!” Terry called back to him.  
———————————————

Korvo continued his work on the ship, though he wasn’t getting much done. His mind was elsewhere. As much as it disgusted him he couldn’t get Terry off his mind. More specific Terry’s mouth…

The razor-sharp teeth so easily cut Korvo’s finger. Something about them was just so enticing. Korvo has never met a shlorpian who didn’t file on a regular basis. He didn’t know their teeth could get that _pointed_. Korvo involuntarily had placed his own finger in his mouth feeling his rounded dull teeth. Korvo jerked back to reality pulling his hand out of his mouth. 

“T-this is stupid” he muttered to himself.

He couldn’t let himself get this… flustered. Korvo had spent his whole life avoiding these types of feelings. Whenever he would feel this way on shlorp he would just push it down, or distract himself with something else. Like math! Good old math, whenever Korvo felt a desire of the physical kind, math was there to distract him from all that nonsense. Korvo pulled out his private notebook that he had ready just in case. He opened the page filled with equations. 

“Aw yesss” Korvo whispered as he started the problem. This was going to be a fun rest of the day.  
—————————————-

Korvo laid in bed reading a manual. He felt a little disappointed in himself. Korvo had spent the entire afternoon and evening working on math problems, none of which would even help with the ship. Korvo couldn’t believe he let himself get so distracted. So he tried to make up for lost time by studying the manual, maybe tomorrow would be a more productive day.

Korvo heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see Terry entering the room. He dragged his feet to the bed.

“How are your teeth?” Korvo felt himself blurt out without thought.

“Ugggh, they’re still so sharp. I filed forever though…”

“They’re very hard bones, they won’t be filed that easy.”

“Uuuuurrrrrggggh” Terry groaned falling into bed.

Terry grabbed his switch off his night stand and turned it on. He turned his back to Korvo while he played. Korvo returned to his manual, at least he tried to return to his manual. His mind began to wander again. Korvo kept glancing at Terry’s mouth only he couldn’t get a look since Terry was turned away from him. Korvo began to feel himself sweat a little bit.

“Terry… tell me about that asinine show you watch.” Korvo asked nervously. 

“Ooh! Which one?” Terry perked up and turned toward Korvo.

“The one about the people who work together and hate each other”

“The Office? Hell yeah! Well first there’s Jim he’s kinda the audience view point I’ll be it an incredibly boring one-“ Terry began to ramble but Korvo tuned him out. Instead Korvo focused on Terry’s mouth as he talked. He watched Terry’s fangs as they formed around his words. Korvo watched each tooth as Terry worked the syllables. Korvo began to feel flustered again, heat rising to his face.

“Terry, kiss me.” Korvo let the words fall out.

“But he kinda forces himself on Pam which is not cool-HUH?”

Korvo dropped his manual and grabbed Terry by his shirt. Korvo pressed their lips together. He prodded Terry’s lips with his tongue, who eagerly let him in. Korvo wrapped his tongue around one of Terry’s teeth. Korvo felt the pointed cuspid underneath his tongue. The feeling was exhilarating to Korvo, he felt himself getting turned on, _really_ turned on. He pushed his tongue further into the fang until it broke the skin. Korvo began to taste his own blood. Terry grabbed Korvo by the shoulders and pushed Korvo back, a trail of spit followed between them.

“Whoa whoa, slow down.” Terry looked Korvo in the eyes.

“It’s ok, it’s ok” Korvo tried to push himself back on Terry.

Terry held him place “You’re bleeding!”

“Yeah but it’s fine, I’m fine!” Korvo pleaded.

“Korvo!” Terry said sternly keeping his eyes on Korvo “The fuck is up with you?”

“Uggh” Korvo pulled back and covered his face with his hands “I don’t know! I saw your teeth and I just lost it! I can’t believe this, I’m a mess.”

“Hey, hey! It’s ok!” Terry grabbed Korvo’s shoulders and rubbed them “You’re not a mess.”

Korvo looked above his hands “I’m not?”

“Yeah dude you’re good.” Terry consulted him “So…. you have a thing for teeth”

“Ugggh” Korvo slumped his shoulders “I guess? I don’t know! I just saw yours and they’re just so _sharp_ ”

Terry chuckled “Dude, you totally have a teeth fetish.” 

“I DO NOT-“

Terry cut him off “You totally do! But it’s ok! I can get into it”

Terry adjusted himself over Korvo, straddling his waist. 

“What are you do-“

Terry pressed his finger to Korvo’s lips, shutting him up again.

“Don’t you want to see just how sharp these babies are” he flashed Korvo a wide smile.

Korvo face felt flaming hot “...Yes”

Terry leaned down and caught Korvo’s lips. He opened his mouth to let Korvo in, who immediately began to wrap his tongue around one of Terry’s teeth. Korvo felt the fang, it gave him chills. Terry pushed himself against Korvo, he grinded their mounds together. Korvo felt his arousal growing, his root began to unsheathe itself. 

Terry gripped Korvo’s waist tightly. Terry pulled his head back from Korvo’s mouth much to his dismay. He moved his head to crook of Korvo’s neck, a spark of lightning shot up Korvo’s spine. Terry grazed Korvo’s neck with his razor sharp fangs. Korvo let out a low moan, Terry felt it in his groin. Terry continues to lick and suck at Korvo’s neck, lightly touching it with the tips of his teeth. Korvo shivered and whined at the touches, Terry ate up every noise. 

Terry took the plunge and bit into Korvo’s neck, fangs digging into the skin. Korvo cried out and gripped Terry’s shirt. His root fully revealed itself in Korvo’s briefs, it jerked against his abdomen. Terry felt the appendage through his pajamas pants, his own root twitched in excitement. Terry played with the hem of Korvo’s briefs. Korvo suddenly felt a panic fill him. He pulled Terry off of him. 

“Terry, wait, slow down” Korvo gasped

Terry looked at him in surprise “What’s wrong?” He pulled lightly at the briefs. “Aren’t you getting...uncomfortable?”

“Well yes, but, uh, well it’s just…” Korvo swallowed hard. He had no idea how he could say this “I haven’t, I mean, this is kinda my well, uh…”

Korvo closed his eyes _Oh god…._ He couldn’t do this…

“Are you a virgin?” Terry asked point blank.

Korvo felt himself go cold. “I-... Yes”

“That’s…” Terry spoke quietly “Kinda hot”

“Uh” Korvo didn’t really know what to say to that.

“I’m learning a lot about you today. Your teeth thing, that you’re a virgin. Well…”  
Terry lifted Korvo’s nightshirt. “Not for much longer…”

Korvo flushed blue beneath him. Terry trailed his hands around the elastic of Korvo’s briefs. He pulled the fabric down exposing Korvo’s root, it twitched in the cold air. Korvo’s pulse increased in anticipation.

“It’s time I teach you a few things.” Terry grinned.

Terry licked his lips taking in the sight. Korvo was breathing heavy, unable to keep his composure. His root writhe against his stomach, nectar began to drip from the tip. Terry light touched the member, trailing his finger from the base to the tip. Terry admired the deep blue color.

“D-don’t stare!” Korvo squeaked. 

“Why?” Terry cooed “You’re so hot”

Korvo groaned in response, Terry loved the sound. Terry adjusted himself over Korvo, he pulled down his own pajama pants. Terry’s root stood half aroused from his mound, Korvo gulped at the sight. Terry leaned over to get close to Korvo’s face.

“Do you like what you see?” Terry whispered to him

Korvo responded by pulling Terry into another kiss. He prodded Terry’s mouth with his tongue, Terry opened up with a moan. Korvo explored Terry’s mouth again, feeling one of his fangs. The feeling of Terry’s sharp teeth made Korvo’s root quivered against Terry’s, causing his own root to unsheathe itself fully.

“F-fuck” Terry breathed into Korvo’s mouth. 

Terry’s root snaked across Korvo, meeting his root. Korvo’s breath hitched, Terry caught his lips. Their roots connected, entwining with each other. Shots of pleasure flowed through Korvo. He tightened his grip on Terry’s t-shirt, fingers digging into his back. Korvo lost all bodily control, he was moaning and arching his back. Terry cooed in response, taking every sound. Their roots pulsed and pumped together. Terry sucked on Korvo’s bottom lip, being careful of his teeth. Korvo could see stars, why had he been denying himself this? Terry broke himself away from Korvo’s lips and adjusted himself to get a look at Korvo. He loved the sight, the usually cold and collected Korvo gone completely unraveled. Korvo was gasping and moaning with every movement of their roots convulsing. Korvo tried to cover his eyes with his arms, but Terry caught them.

“Hey, look at me” Terry panted softly. 

Korvo did what he was told, making eye contact with Terry. Terry looked at him with a feral and hungry look, that made Korvo freeze.

“Bite me.”

“Huh?” Terry panted.

“Bite me Terry!”

Terry didn’t waste a second, he bent over and dug his teeth into Korvo’s neck. Korvo cried out in pleasure, his root curled tightly. Terry griped tighter from the sensation, his own root pulsed from the tightness. Terry released Korvo’s shoulder, and licked the wound. Their roots picked up the pace, squeezing and coiling faster. Terry wouldn’t last much longer, he felt Korvo he knew he was in the same boat. For good measure Terry bit into Korvo’s neck harder and deeper than before. Korvo gave a final yelp as his root released his nectar. Terry followed soon after, his root writhed out his orgasm. 

Both men were still, basking in the afterglow. Terry was the first to move, sliding off Korvo and laying down next to him in the bed. He smiled at Korvo, he trailed his finger up Korvo’s shoulder.

“That was really good, for your first time.” Terry grinned.

“Thank… you?” Korvo spoke a little confused if that was a compliment or not.

Terry’s finger trailed past Korvo’s shoulder to his neck, landing on his bite marks. Terry circled them, admiring his handy work. 

“That’s gonna be a hell of a mark tomorrow”

“We’ll deal with it in the morning.” Korvo said as he began to turn over to sleep.

“Hey, come’er” Terry stopped him and wrapped his arms around Korvo bringing him in a light embrace.

“What is this, what’s happening.” Korvo asked with confusion in his voice.

“It’s called cuddling, you do this after sex.” Terry huffed at him. 

“Oh, okay.” Korvo said as he leaned into the embrace.

“You are such a virgin” Terry poked fun.

“Not anymore” Korvo smiled at him.

They both laughed, as they fell asleep.  
————————————-

Jesse and Yumyulack ate their cereal as Korvo worked on a mug of coffee. He mindlessly sipped as he listened to the replicants crunch. 

“What happened to your neck?” Yumyulack’ s voice caught him off gaurd. 

“NOTHING!” Korvo slapped his hand across his neck, totally unsuspicions .

“It looks like something bit you?” Jesse added from the table.

“I SAID IT WAS NOTHING! Just a ship repair accident” Korvo tried his best to cover.

“But they’re teeth marks…”

“Good morning everyone!” Terry entered the room.

 _Oh thank god_ Korvo breathed in relief.

“You’re in a good mood.” Yumyulack commented.

“Well, I had a good night…” Terry smiled.

“Ok, well next time you guys have sex can you be a little more quieter?” Yumyulack said deadpan as Jesse nodded solemnly agreeing with her brother.

Korvo spat out his coffee as Terry gave a thumbs up.

“Yeah sure no problem.”


End file.
